Princess Cadance
The formerly beauty obsessed now motherly in her own way princess of the Crystal Empire. Though the beginnings of the story had her neglecting her duties and ignoring others not through malice but through misplaced focus, she's grown into her own as a princess after quite a few missteps and several times when that crown very nearly came to an end! Along the way she learned what it meant to rule, and more than she ever imagined about love! Story 1OOCO Shining complains about the situation he's in being unfair. Cadence thinks it's hilarious, but Changeling 42 wonders why a feather is so funny. Cadence says it's funny because Shining's sensitive to feathers for some reason and starts tickling him. 42 wonders if it's because the feather comes from Cadence, a thought Cadence says is romantic and regrets not having come up with herself. In response, 42 erases her own mind so she can take credit for it, but Cadence gets upset and tells her not to do that just so she can take credit for things. Thread 261 # Shining Armor's a little disappointed the Crystal Empire didn't fall apart without him. Cadence empathizes with him liking being needed. # Shining Armor tries to get Flurry Heart to call him Daddy since she seems capable of at least trying to say “Chrysalis” (Cwibawish). He at first thinks she might be calling him “Boobah”, but thinks that maybe she doesn’t really know what she’s saying since she’s a baby. # Cadence appears to claim the name “Boobah” for herself, claiming she gets first dibs since Flurry came out of her “pink pony princess parts”. Shining Armor tries to say something, but Cadence tells Flurry to zap him. Flurry refuses, but not out of love for SA as Cadence believes. Just because she doesn’t want to follow her order. # Shining Armor asks Chrysalis and Cadence if any major acts of violence/conflict happened while he was gone. They say no, but point out that he doesn’t have an actual effect as far as whether threats occur despite what he may be thinking. Besides, even if he might be at fault, they need a male figure to look after Flurry Heart. However, when Sunburst reports for babysitting duty, they realize he can just fill that role. So… # Shining Armor asks Cadence if she’s mad about the money he loaned Pinkie Pie. But as long as Pinkie’s not paying for it with her body, Cadence is fine with it. # Cadence and Shining Armor discover Dandelion Coffee. They ask Chrysalis to drink it, which leads to her speaking ‘Fancy’. # Shining Armor is a little concerned that Flurry Heart might be sick since she’s firing blasts off without any point. He asks Cadence if they’re being a little negligent before wondering if Flurry’s diaper has been changed. Cadence panics for a moment before Tiempo reveals he changed her diaper, which she thinks is neat. # Cadence asks Sunburst to look after Two and Flurry Heart while she has a talk with Shining Armor. Two freaks out and begs her not to take him away, but she and Shining Armor calm her down by promising he won’t be gone long. She threatens to sic Flurry Heart on Shining if he breaks his promise, but he tells her not to, saying that Two being sad is all the motivation he needs to keep his promise. After that, Cadence leads Shining away, with Chrysalis, Spitfire, Changeling 18 and Changeling 42 following close by. Two watches sadly, but Sunburst distracts her and Flurry Heart with an ice cream offering. # Shining Armor asks Cadence what she, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Changeling 18 and Changeling 42 wanted to talk to him about. Cadence starts off by telling him how they bonded during the time they couldn’t remember him, saying that they all wanted to know where things were going between themselves and that they were a little scared (her especially). But she realized they can’t keep stagnating and, with a smile, admits that it’s ironic how they all understood love more than she did and that it’s time to take things further. With that said, she reaches out and holds his hoof before declaring that they should all get married. Shining gladly accepts. # Chrysalis, Cadence, Spitfire, Changeling 42, and 18 are celebrating the fact that they’re all getting married since Shining Armor accepted the proposal. However, he tells them they absolutely cannot tell anyone until Twilight comes out of her lab. The girls are confused, except Chrysalis, which prompts Shining to explain that he didn’t tell Twilight about his first wedding until the day before it happened because of reasons he’s long since gotten over. Chrysalis shuffles her feet at this statement, but he continues by saying Twilight’s never forgiven him for this and sends him notes every anniversary., so he wants to tell her first. Cadence agrees, to the disappointment of the other mares, and Chrysalis quickly follows her lead. With that, any dissent disappears and they all get excited over the fact that “it’s finally happening”. Until Sombra appears and asks what “it” is, which prompts them all to clam up. A little irked, he leaves and they go back to being giddy. Gallery Caddy preg.png|Everything will be fine... probably. Cad twitch.png|It's fiiiiiinnneeee. 1415855586578.jpg|She'll pick the right one, right?... Right!? Category:Female Category:Alicorns Category:Canon Character